Anuncio para el mes de Julio
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Noticia importante.


**Anuncio para el mes de Julio:** **Toda una semana de espera y finalmente aquí esta el momento que todos han estado esperando. ¿De qué trata?. Bueno, vengo a anunciarles que, después de mucho tiempo de estar hablando con otros autores y que agradezco muchísimo, para el 2 de Julio, día de mi cumpleaños, sera el estreno de el homenaje al "Amanecer de los Muertos", pero no a la del 2004, sino a la original, la de 1977-1978. ¿La sinopsis?. Aquí va.**

 **Sinopsis:** **Después de mucho pensarlo y hablar con cada uno de los autores que participan de este proyecto, la trama de esta historia se va a centrar en el año 1973, década más tensa de la "Guerra Fría", el Ejército y el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos, hallándose en los últimos años de la "Guerra de Vietnam" y con el peligro del Comunismo en el Sureste Asiático que se expandía, deciden crear un "Arma Suprema" para poder detener al enemigo, sin embargo, el proyecto fracasa y termina provocando una fuga que trae a la vida a los Muertos Vivientes y éstos atacan a los vivos. Los escenarios serán en varios Estados, pero todo empezará en la Ciudad de Nueva York y con el correr de los capítulos, irá yendo todo hacia el Oeste de EEUU.**

 **En este "juego de supervivencia", los personajes deberán enfrentarse a un innumerable Ejército de zombies, los cuales estarán al acecho, en busca de víctimas para devorar. Sumado a todo esto, la desaparición de Lincoln lleva a las hermanas y a los otros protagonistas a emprender una carrera contra el reloj para hallarlo con vida.**

 **Personajes:** **Esta vez decidí que serán pocos los protagonistas, sumado a ello, habrán varios OC que también aparecerán en esta historia. Aquí va la lista de los que estarán presentes: Lori, Leni, Lynn, Luna, Lucy, Lincoln, Clyde. El resto de los Loud se encuentran en Miami, Florida, visitando al abuelo Albert (Rita, Señor Lynn, Luan, Lisa, Lola, Lana y Lily). Tranquilos, también verán a la Familia Santiago.**

 **De los OC tenemos a Simón Gallieri (OC de Banghg), Evelyn (OC de Sr. Kennedy), Santiago (OC de AnonimousReader98), Ajani y Paz (OC´s de El Caballero de las Antorchas), Alexander y Dimitri (OC´s míos). Puede que incluye a Rick (OC de Banghg que apareció en "La Purga" y "Llamadas"), pero voy a necesitar su permiso, no quiero poner a ningún personaje sin la autorización de su respectivo autor.**

 **Cada uno de ellos tiene sus papeles listos para esta obra: Simón Gallieri (agente de la Policía de Nueva York), Ajani (Profesor de Arquería de Lori. Sé que él podía ocupar el rol con Lynn, pero al final opté por la rubia mayor, ya lo verán en el desarrollo de los capítulos), Evelyn (Maestra de artes marciales de Lynn y agente de la CIA), Santiago (Militar y enviado por el gobierno militar argentino para investigar el proyecto de los militares estadounidenses. Nota: Entre 1966 hasta 1970 gobernó la "Revolución Argentina", un gobierno militar anti-peronista, a favor y unido con EEUU en la lucha contra el Comunismo y de ahí surgieron las primeras guerrillas en el país, empezando por la Derecha, las cuales fueron "Tacuara" y de una sus facciones surge "Montoneros", los cuales fueron de Derecha, Ultra-Católicos y Peronistas, sin olvidarse de los rasgos tomados del Nazismo y el Fascismo, el cambio hacia la Izquierda ocurre entre 1973-1974 con el regreso del Teniente General Perón desde España y la "Masacre de Ezeiza". Mientras que en la Izquierda surge el "ERP" ("Ejército Revolucionario del Pueblo")), Alexander y Dimitri (Espías soviéticos, viajan desde Rusia hasta EEUU, bajo los pasaportes falsos de que son estudiantes británicos, pero con la misión de sabotear el arma para proteger el Frente Oriental y evitar una escalada de tensión internacional si llega a salir a la luz.), Paz (rival de Lori y estudiante, un digno homenaje para el fic "Historias Ocultas" de El Caballero de las Antorchas).**

 **Escenarios:** **Todo comenzará en la Ciudad de Nueva York y de ahí se irá todo hacia el Norte y el Oeste, el Medio Oeste hasta llegar a la Costa del Pacífico (California).**

 **Enemigos: Zombies y algún que otro grupo de delincuentes (recordemos que en situaciones como éstas, los delincuentes y otros grupos aprovechan esta oportunidad para saquear y causar más problemas).**

 **Otros** **personajes:** **Antes que nada, informo y dejo bien en claro que no habrá nada sobrenatural (nada de Poderes Divinos, nanomáquinas, Dioses, Saint Seiya ni Stands de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure). Eso ya lo acordamos AnonimousReader98 y yo. Tampoco veremos a zombies mutantes como los del "Left 4 Dead" ni a Albert Wesker del "Resident Evil". Pero estoy pensando en que los personajes de la película "El Amanecer de los Muertos" (1978) y también del juego "Land of the Dead: Road to Fiddler´s Green" aparezcan en cameos o que incluso los veamos más adelante.**

 **Género de este fic:** **Terror, familia, amistad, romance, aventura, clasificación "T" por violencia y un poco de gore. Primer fic sin Loudcest.**

 **Duración: En total serán unos 30 capítulos.**

 **Finales: Al final opté por hacer dos (triste y feliz)**

 **¿Por qué hacerlo el 2 de Julio?: Además de ser mi cumpleaños, es también para homenajear a "Sangre de Hermanos", ya que para esa misma fecha subí el final feliz u oficial y con ello di por iniciada la cuenta regresiva para su secuela ("Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos").**

 **No se harán modificaciones a la historia, ya está todo listo y preparado; pero el que quiera poner alguna que otra canción o soundtrack, adelante, es bienvenido, sin embargo dense prisa, ya que esto último estará abierto hasta la semana que viene, el Lunes 11 de Junio cierra la lista de canciones y soundtracks.**

 **Inspiración:** **Desde el año pasado que venía pensando en crear un fic de terror (el primero que hice, uno largo, fue un crossover de TLH con Resident Evil pero fracasó rotundamente), así que voy a volver a intentarlo. De inspiración, no solo tomé a "El Amanecer de los Muertos (1978)", sino también a los primeros juegos del Resident Evil (Zero, 2, 3: Némesis) y a "Land of the Dead" junto con su respectivo juego (Les recomiendo la película, es del recién fallecido George A. Romero. Te vamos a extrañar, Bro.) como también a "The Walking Dead" y "Fear The Walking Dead". Al principio pensé dejarlo para el año que viene, pero opté por hacerlo para este 2018, tras suspender el estreno de la secuela de "Te amo" y darme un respiro por un tiempo; ya que he tenido algunos tropezones a principios del mismo. Pero ahora estoy de vuelta y quiero agradecer a todos por haber participado y dado su ayuda para este proyecto.**

 **Espero que les vaya a gustar este futuro fic y nos estamos viendo para el mes de Julio. Saludos para todos ustedes y que tengan una buena noche y un buen comienzo de día Viernes de mi parte.**

 **Créditos reservados y gracias para**

 **AnonimousReader98.**

 **Banghg.**

 **El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

 **Sr. Kennedy.**


End file.
